digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
MetalGreymon (Virus)
MetalGreymon L |n4=(En:) MetalGreymon Virus Species''Digimon Heroes!'' |n5=(Ja/En:) メタルグレイモン (青) MetalGreymon (Blue)Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth |n6=(En:) MetalGreymon (Black)Digimon Masters |g1=Greymon-species |s1=MetalGreymon (Vaccine) |s2=MetalGreymon (2010 anime) |s3=Death MetalGreymon |s4=MetalGreymon X (Virus) }} MetalGreymon (Virus) is a Cyborg Digimon. It is the strongest Cyborg Digimon, and after going through numerous battles, it was able to survive by mechanizing more than half its body, using technology appropriated from Andromon. The MetalGreymon of File Island were able to drastically extend their vital functions through remodeling, but their flesh portions could not hold out and were discolored blue. In order to digivolve to MetalGreymon, it must fight its way through and defeat the formidable opponents who come against it. Also, its offensive power is said to equal that of a single nuclear warhead. Attacks *'Giga Blaster'This attack is named "Giga Scissor Claw" in Digimon World, "Fire Blast" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, and retains its original name of "Giga Destroyer" in Digimon World: Next Order. (Giga Destroyer): Fires missiles from the hatch on part of its chest. *'Trident Arm'This attack is named "Mega Claw" on Bo-01.: Launches its ed metal claw off its arm to slash or wrap up enemies. *'Metal Slash': Slashes with its claw. *'Flame of Fury'This attack retains its original name of "Revenge Flame" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, and Digimon Links. (Revenge Flame): Unleashes a wave of fire from its claw. *'Booster Claw' *'Megaton Punch' Design MetalGreymon (Virus) is a mechanized version of Greymon, gaining a metallic arm, helmet, and wings. Its skin was tinted blue due to the remodeling, giving it a more monstrous appearance. Etymologies ;MetalGreymon (Virus) (メタルグレイモン（ウィルス種）) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. Some media leave out the "(Virus)". *(En:) Metal *(En:) , meaning "old" or "ancient". *Virus attribute. Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 C'mon Digimon: The capering monster BUN MetalGreymon is the secret, strongest digivolution, and Makoto Abe is training his Hard Armor III to become it. When Shin'ichirou Jōsaki's absorbs Makoto's Hard Armor III's data, it can assume the form of a due to how close it was to becoming a MetalGreymon. Go! Go!! Digimon Digimon World MetalGreymon appears on top of Mount Infinity, just before Machinedramon's room. After being beaten, it goes to the arena and opens a bar which gives nicknames to the Mameo's Digimon. MetalGreymon's finisher is accidentally mixed up (name only) with HerculesKabuterimon's and called Giga Scissor Claw. MetalGreymon can digivolve from Greymon, Meramon, Monochromon, Drimogemon, and Tyrannomon. MetalGreymon has a 33% chance to digivolve into SkullGreymon when it loses a life. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon World: Next Order When the finds and in Infinite Cauldron Core 02 they state they do not have the time to fight the Hero, and instead, Kuzuhamon summons a MetalGreymon (Blue), as well as a BlackWarGrowlmon, Megadramon, Gigadramon, and WereGarurumon (Black), and then leave. Just as the Hero was about to fight the five Digimon however, Kouta Hirose, Yukimura, Himari Oofuchi, and Rikka arrive and fight the five Digimon instead, so that the Hero can continue on without delay. MetalGreymon (Blue) is a Fire Virus type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from Greymon, Greymon (Blue), and Tyrannomon, and can digivolve into BlackWarGreymon, Samudramon, Alphamon, and Boltmon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle The MetalGreymon card is #009 and is an Ultimate level Fire-type card with 1540 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Fire Blast": inflicts 720 damage. * "Metal Slash": inflicts 540 damage. * "Flame of Fury": inflicts 0 damage, and counters attacks. Its support effect is "If own Level is U, boost own Attack Power +500." Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth MetalGreymon (Blue) is a Fire Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It digivolves from Greymon, Greymon (Blue), Tyrannomon, and Devimon, and can digivolve to WarGreymon, Gaiomon, BlackWarGreymon, and Kerpymon (Black). Its special attack is Revenge Flame and its support skill is Dragon's Wrath which increases Attack by 15%. In Complete Edition, MetalGreymon (Blue) can also digivolve from Raremon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory MetalGreymon (Blue) is #204 and is a Fire Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It digivolves from Greymon, Greymon (Blue), Tyrannomon, Devimon, and Raremon and can digivolve to WarGreymon, Gaiomon, BlackWarGreymon, and Kerpymon (Black). Its special attack is Revenge Flame and its support skill is Dragon's Wrath which increases Attack by 15%. Digimon World Championship MetalGreymon (Virus) can digivolve from Greymon with 30 Vaccine AP and 8 Battles, Growlmon with 40 Virus AP or DarkTyrannomon with 8 battles and 40 Dragon AP, and will digivolve to BlackWarGreymon with 14 battles, with 50% won, 60 Dragon AP and an Egg Revert. Digimon Masters MetalGreymon (Black), previously named BlackMetalGreymon, digivolves from Greymon (Black) at level 25 and digivolves to WarGreymon (Black) or BlitzGreymon at level 41, depending on which version of Agumon (Black) the base form is. Digimon Heroes! MetalGreymon Virus Species digivolves from Greymon and can digivolve to BlackWarGreymon. Digimon Soul Chaser MetalGreymon (Virus) digivolves from BlackGreymon and can digivolve to BlackWarGreymon. Digimon Links MetalGreymon (Blue) digivolves from Greymon, Greymon (Blue), Tyrannomon, and Devimon, and can digivolve to WarGreymon, Gaiomon, and BlackWarGreymon. Digimon ReArise MetalGreymon (Blue) digivolves from Greymon (Blue) and can digivolve to BlackWarGreymon or nothing. Notes and references de:MetalGreymon (Virus)